Cruising The Universe With Doctor J!
by TARDISmum
Summary: Gabby and her husband Max decide to go on a cruise around the universe, when they meet up with a strange man named Doctor J! Oh, how their lives wil change. With danger anround every turn and adventure lurking in the shadowsis not all it appears to be!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I wrote that is very loosely based off of BBC's tv series, Doctor Who! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**thanks,**

**TARDISmum**

* * *

><p>"NO!" He screamed storming out of the room. I sat there, silent<p>

"NO!" He screamed storming out of the room. I sat there, silent tears rolling down my face. Forty-two, and childless with no hope of conceiving. Things had been tense between us recently, and they were going to get worse.

The suns were setting as we made our way home. I decided to make some brownies for him. Something to cheer him up. We journeyed home in silence. Once home Max headed upstairs and I commenced the baking. Watching the monitor I waited for the brownies to finish. I turned on the travel channel and decided to investigate the options further. One trip caught my attention. It was a two-month cruise to unexplored areas on a scientific ship. I clicked the book-it button and that was it. Now to get Max excited about the trip_._ There wasn't much time to do so, the ship left in the morning.

I took a plate of brownies up to him and placed them on the nightstand. His eyes remained fixed on the ceiling in an unblinking stare.

"I brought you some brownies. Aren't you going to have any?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes and sat up. He grabbed a brownie and shoved it into his mouth.

"Thanks." He said as he chewed. "You're the best Gabby. I'm sorry I can't produce offspring." He remarked.

"I married you because I love you. We can adopt!"

He looked lovingly at me.

"I know, but... I'm just genetic engineering gone haywire!"

I took him in my arms, and stroked his violet locks. "I don't care. I love _you_, and all your genetic flaws!"

Before I knew it, I was blurting out the news.

"I've booked us on an adventure to the unknown!"

His jaw dropped.

"You did what?" I watched the color drain from his face.

"I booked us on a cruise. We leave in the morning." I barely heard him mumble something about having a bad feeling.

"It's an adventure, for crying out loud," I said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the first chapter? remember to review and subscribe!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The departure form Sanity, into the unknown:<p>

In the twilight, we loaded our gear onto the transport. The automated seat belts engaged and we were off. I looked over at Max. He was already asleep. The only other passenger was glowing and very sexy. My heart began to race.

Throughout most of the flight, the sexy stranger was quiet, only an occasional snicker to himself. I thought about introducing myself, but didn't want get myself in trouble.

I watched as the planetary features of Sanity grew smaller until they disappeared below the thick orange clouds. "_This will be an adventure to remember forever." _I thought.I could see the docks in the distance. It was one of the major universal ports in the galaxy. I took out my antique analog voice recorder to make some notes to enter into my journal later.

I looked up to see the stranger staring at me.

"I'm sorry," he said in a velvety tone. "But I couldn't help but notice that you are using an ancient recording device."

"It belonged to my great-grandmother." I replied.

He put his hand out, for me to pass it to him which I did cautiously.

"I can't believe it! I didn't think people still used these!"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Name's Doctor J. How about yours?"

My face was suddenly warm. "I'm Gabrielle, and sir snores-a-lot is my husband Max."

Max opened his eyes.

"Did I hear you say you were a doctor?" Max grumbled.

"Yes, I am." Said Dr. J. "Doctor of… em, uh, _at_ Sanity University. How about you Max? What do you do?"

Max closed his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't like doctors."

Dr. J. shrugged his shoulders, handed the recorder back to me, smiled and resumed his reading.

I looked out the window again. The station was closer now. We grabbed our Gravity Stabilizing Boots, and placed our ACs –a.k.a. breathers, in our mouths. I looked around for Dr. J. He was gone. Max and I gathered up our bags, and headed for dock 1101B to board our cruise ship.

After we found our room, I went over to the desk, and pulled up the list of passengers. I wanted to see the passenger list.

"What are you looking at that for?" Max asked. "We are on this tin can with a bunch of scientists. You are not going to know any of them."

Ignoring him, I kept searching. I really wanted to see if Dr. J was aboard. He awakened feelings in me that had not been present in a long time. I knew it was dangerous, but it felt good. I did not find one life form named Dr. J. Disappointed yet relieved, I started to unpack and settle in. Max laid on the bed, and flipped on the monitor. He scanned the channels for something to watch. When he came to an intergalactic sports channel, I knew I had lost him. I opened the curtains of our portal and enjoyed the view of Sanity. The orange clouds swirled gently over the deep purple sea. It was truly a beautiful sight.

As the ship began to pull away from the dock I decided to go exploring. "I'm going for a walk." I told Max. "I'll be back later."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of chapter 2? remember to review and subscribe :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and ready to go! enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>The AR-15 Andromeda, the biggest in the scientific fleet, was built for quick travel, and comfort. I decided to go to the observation deck. Effortlessly slipping through space, I watched as planetary systems drifted by. After a few moments, the door to the observation deck opened. It was dark in the room, so I couldn't tell who it was. The silhouetted figure sat at the opposite me at the far end of the room. As we passed by the Contentionary System, the figure went to the window. Then made a hasty exit. I was once again alone, and felt my eyelids getting heavy.<p>

I awoke later to a loud groan. As I tried to stand up, there was an explosion, and the ship lunged forward. I looked out into the vast emptiness of space, and saw that we were cartwheeling end over end. I headed back to Max, to see if he was ok. I found Max inside our cabin still lying on the bed, eyes fixed to some game.

"Can't you see we're in danger?" I screamed as I shut off the monitor.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he shouted. A larger explosion rocked the ship, and Max went flying off the bed.

"What the?" Max screamed as he rushed over to the portal, and peered through the pane. "Gabby! We are falling through space!"

Max grabbed my hand and we ran into the hallway. Suddenly, from out of a darkness, something grabbed us, and we flew backwards landing in a closet.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Perhaps I left it in the hallway. It was dark, but I could still see Max's face. I followed his gaze to find two amber eyes glowing above us.

We simultaneously heard a familiar voice in our heads.

"Shhh. Don't make a sound. We will be ok, if we remain quiet and calm."

It was the voice of Dr. J! "It can hear your voices, but cannot read your thoughts." My thoughts raced.

"Dr. J! _What_ can't read our thoughts? What's going to happen?"

I could hear Max as well. "This is just great! I won't get to see the end of the game now! I wonder if this Doctor has any chips?"

A ghastly stench permeated our senses.

"Max!"

"Ok you two, enough. That smell is coming from the creature that has attacked the ship. It's after the crew and passengers."

"It smells like bad cheese!" Max added.

"I'm afraid it has already gotten to the crew and passengers already. It smells like it has eaten recently." Dr. J's eyes were glowing softer now.

"It won't find us and once it is convinced there is no more food it will leave the ship."

I felt a warm tentacle-like appendage rest on my shoulder. Max felt one too.

"Watch it! That's my wife you've got your suckers on!"

I told Max to settle down. Dr. J had just saved our lives. What's a tentacle among friends? After some time, Dr. J told us he thought the coast was clear. We no longer smelled the beast.

"You wait here; I'm going to check things out."

Dr. J liquefied, and slid under the door. We could hear him gurgling down the hallway.

I tried to communicate with Max, but he couldn't hear me. Just as well. I was having some fantasy thoughts about Dr. J. and really didn't want him to know.

"You can come out now." Dr. J. said. "It's gone."

We slowly emerged from the closet. Dr. J was back in the form in which we first met him.

"How did you do that thing with the telepathy?" I asked.

"I'm a Zanian." Was all he said. We set off to explore the ship. It was completely void of life.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? remember to review and subscribe!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Looks like it's just us three." Dr. J said with a wink.

"I'm frightened." I said fighting back tears. "I don't like the way this has gone so far. I want to go home."

Max put his arms around me.

"Things will be ok Gabby." Max tried to consol me.

I just wanted to go home. _No one mentioned we might be eaten by Evil Cheese! _

We followed close behind Dr. J. as he made his way down the hall. We slowly made our way down to the engine room. There was one lone droid there making repairs. Dr. J went found the security tape and pulled up recent events. The Evil Cheese had indeed eaten the entire crew and passengers. It also damaged the navigation systems, stabilizers, and engines.

"We're drifting some light years into the Zelnoid Frontier. Its up to us now to explore." Dr. J. snickered. "Let's hope we don't encounter another Evil Cheese."

Dr. J. worked on the ship's systems and sent Max and I to bed. I couldn't sleep. I kept processing all that happened, and the sound of Dr. J's voice. It was soothing and comforting. I loved Max very much, but I really enjoyed Dr. J's attention. It made me feel pretty.

When I woke up Max was gone. I got out of bed and went to the portal. I could see that Dr. J. had gotten us stabilized. The door to our cabin flew open. There stood Max, with a large breakfast laid out before him. I thanked Max for his kindness and gobbled my food.

We all met in the observation deck to plan our next move. Dr. J suggested we go exploring. I just wanted to go home. We looked out at the vast spread before us, and arbitrarily picked a planet.

"That's our first stop!" Dr. J. said as he programmed the ship to remain at its current coordinates. We boarded one of the exploration pods, and buckled in.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Max asked.

Dr. J kept fiddling with the buttons.

"No. But I'm sure it can't be that hard!"

Suddenly, the thrusters fired.

"Hang on!" he yelled and we flew out of the launch bay.

It was a bit rough at first, and my stomach felt like it was left behind. Dr. J. laughed and squealed like a child while we wildly flew through space toward the planet we named Pandemonium. We were about ready to land and the life detector went off.

"There _is_ life on this planet after all." Dr. J. said. "Max, do you think you can land this thing?"

Max looked at him in horror. "No!"

Dr. J. smiled. "Well I flew it! You can land it."

He got up and went into the back. Max grabbed the controls. I just closed my eyes. After a couple bumps and flips, the ship came to rest. Dr. J. came into the cockpit carrying exploration suites for each of us.

"Do we have any weapons?" Max asked.

"I looked, and all I could find was this." Dr J. held out a small devise. Max took it.

"I don't think…."

Dr. J. started to leave. "Good. Max, you're in charge of that."

"I don't know about this Dr."

"Where's your sense of adventure Max?" Dr J. laughed pushing past Max.

Max and I followed cautiously. A dying star bathed everything in a soft blue light.

"I think we should go in this direction." Dr. J said pointing off into the distance. I followed and Max brought up the rear.

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think? remember to review and subscribe ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Tiger trees lined the footpath. We came to a clearing in the thick vegetation where a wrecked ship stood. Dr. J. bounded off to investigate, while Max and I stayed behind. The once shiny finish of the wreck had dulled by the elements. Dr. J. ran back shouting. "I think this can get us home."

"What do you mean you _think_? That bucket of trash couldn't get off the ground in a zarpec!" Max snapped.

Sensing my anxiety, Dr. J looked into my eyes.

"Gabby, will you gather up those tangerine flowers with the crimson leaves?" Entranced by his charm I left to gather flowers not knowing what they were for. I suddenly felt strange. I turned around slowly to see five eyes, just five eyes. I screamed, but the eyes consumed my voice. In the distance I heard beeping growing louder. I started running toward Max, eyes following. Max was fading in the distance Horrified I tried again to scream.

"Max! Help!"

"Give me your hand," Dr. J. whispered in my ear.

I looked at Max.

"Come here!" Max called to me. Dr. J. whispered "Only _I_ can save you."

The five eyes were suddenly in front of me. The beeping sound was intense . I could feel myself begin to float away. In a desperate attempt to save myself I reached out for…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave my readers hanging, but I just had to ;)! haha remember to review and subscribe! thanks!<strong>

**-TARDISmum**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, but this is it! I know it's short but it was a short story to start with! Thanks for reading to the end, I hope you like where Gabby ends up!**

* * *

><p>Thud! I hit the ground. I shook my head and sat up, jolted back to reality. I reached and turned off my alarm. I saw that Max was still asleep in bed. It was all a dream. I let out a sigh of relief, and got up to make breakfast. Later I would tell Max that after 20 childless years together, I at 40 yrs of age was pregnant- a long awaited surprise.<p>

I quietly went downstairs to the kitchen, started the coffee. I heard a soft knock at the front door. Tightening the belt on my robe, I went to answer it.

It was the courier with the birthday gift I ordered for Max months ago. Today was his birthday. I saved for years to be able to afford it. A three week cruise on the most luxurious ship ever built. Sitting down with my coffee I gazed at the tickets. As I put them back into the envelope, I noticed a small piece of paper inside. I took it out and couldn't believe what I read: -

ADVENTURE AWAITS GABBY – SEE YOU ON BOARD!

Dr. J

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Remeber to review and subscribe! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-TARDISmum**


End file.
